


Now I’ve Seen Everything (Literally)

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Forests, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nudity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: When Stiles and Derek hunt for a rogue witch in the woods, the unexpected happens.Like, a severe lack-of-clothing unexpected.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Now I’ve Seen Everything (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, some creative liberties were taken with the design of Derek’s loft :)

The forest was majestic and serene at this time of day. 

Old sturdy trees swayed with the breeze, living animals traveled their way in harmony with each other, and the sun shone down onto every surface, an image that gleamed with true beauty. 

“This is all your fault,” Derek said angrily. 

Stiles, rolling his eyes in exasperation, replied, “Dude, we’ve already established that.”

But seriously, standing butt-naked in the forest was not how either of them expected today to turn out. 

They stood next to each other behind a wide clump of bushes that rose up only to their waists, the thick leaves minimally hiding their most important parts. 

“Well,” Stiles began, putting his hands briefly on his hips, “this is a new one for us. Who even knew witches could be so spiteful?”

Derek glared furiously at Stiles, his gaze unwavering. 

“You just had to antagonize her,” Derek reprimanded while firmly avoiding the sight of everything below Stiles’ neck. 

“I was obviously trying to establish a sense of dominance on our part,” Stiles said. 

“We were only supposed to see if she would consider leaving Beacon Hills!”

“How was I supposed to know she’d end up casting a curse that would make our clothes, keys, and phones disappear?” Stiles asked. “Not to mention both of our wallets, too. I’m never going to see those two beautiful twenties ever again.”

Derek rolled his eyes at what Stiles found to be the most distressing element from their situation. 

With both of his strong hands covering his lower half, Derek listened intently to the sound of the single-lane road that was nearby, grateful that no cars could see them at this point. 

They had trekked deep into the forest from Derek’s loft as a way to sneak up on the witch, which meant returning the way they came would be their best option. 

Derek had never been more thankful in his life that the loft’s patio backed up to the edge of the forest they were in. 

“Our best option right now is to head back to the loft,” Derek said. “From this point, it’s about a three mile hike.” 

Stiles groaned loudly in annoyance like the teenager he wasn’t, which irritated Derek even more. 

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if you had just played nice,” Derek reminded him harshly. 

“And you’re the one who thought taking a car would cause too much attention, forcing us to hike,” Stiles retorted. 

“What good would it have done anyway?”

They remained at a momentary standstill. Stiles huffed and crossed his arms while Derek silently fumed. 

Glancing upward, Derek strained to see the sky through the dense tree-tops. It was still light out for now, but things could change without warning. 

“Come on,” Derek muttered, “we better start moving before it gets dark.”

Stiles nodded his head, happy that there was finally something they could both agree with. 

Then Stiles couldn’t help himself when he noticed that Derek was still trying valiantly to hide his...goods. 

“Why are you even covering yourself? I’m the only one here,” Stiles said. 

“Exactly.”

Stiles threw his arms up, peeved at Derek’s stubbornness. Then Derek began walking away at a prompt speed, not bothering to wait for Stiles. 

“Yo, Sourwolf! You could at least wait for me,” Stiles called out. 

“The day isn’t getting any younger!” Derek threw out over his shoulder. 

Stiles scoffed then began walking as well. 

With Derek now firmly leading the way several feet ahead, Stiles decided to take in the natural beauty of their surroundings as they made the trek back. 

Tall trees were literally everywhere, giving them shade. The dirt ground was soft which meant Stiles’ feet could be spared. There wasn’t much foliage aside from the occasional bush. 

It was actually relaxing to be out here, to be one with nature and the open space and being away from the outside world. 

Out of pure innocent habit, Stiles switched his gaze forward where Derek was, looking downward without even thinking. 

Then Stiles couldn’t help but widen his eyes in shock when he saw the size of Derek’s bare ass. Extravagantly large and plump, it was the kind of ass that tormented Stiles’ wet dreams. 

Specifically the dreams where Derek was involved. And a key player. 

Stiles tore his eyes away from the—beautiful, mouth watering, spectacular—sight and looked straight up ahead. He then sped forward until he walked next to Derek, matching his pace. 

They walked in silence for the next mile, both of them focused on getting out of their current situation. 

Stiles took a glance at Derek’s face. The other man seemed calm now, almost contemplative. 

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep my mouth shut,” Stiles said.

“...Don’t be,” Derek replied. “I kind of admire your bravery.”

“But direction helps as well, along with being level-headed,” Stiles replied, hoping Derek would understand the compliment. 

Derek nodded but was unsuccessful in hiding a minuscule blush, much to Stiles’ immense satisfaction. 

Then, before Stiles even realized, they had walked all the way to their beginning point after an hour passed. 

He had enjoyed their time together, against all reason. He didn’t want things to keep being the same between them, though. 

Not when they could be better. 

Before Stiles could say anything further, the loft soon became obvious through the trees. Without verbally agreeing, both men hurried out of the forest. 

They soon made it to the back of the loft, hiding briefly for a few long moments by the patio. 

Then, once peeking around the corner to make sure no one was out and about, they headed rapidly to the front door. 

As Stiles kept a lookout, Derek bent over and searched the ground where he kept an assortment of plants, looking for his spare key which was held inside a fake rock. 

Briefly turning his head, Stiles choked harshly once he saw the sight of Derek bent over with everything completely visible. And hanging. 

Stiles fought valiantly against himself, knowing right now would be the worst time to pop a boner. 

Then, with a harsh grunt of success, Derek found the right rock and removed the key from it. His hand shook slightly, but then he was able to unlock the front door. 

As quick as a flash, both men hurried inside and closed the door, locking it up securely. 

Stiles leaned his back against the door, his trim chest rising and falling rapidly. Derek stood only a few feet away with a hand resting on the console table. He breathed laboriously as well, his gorgeously broad chest heaving. 

Then they made eye-contact with each other, neither of them seemingly able to look anywhere else. 

“I, um, I have some clothes that you can borrow,” Derek murmured. 

Stiles nodded his head just once, feeling a little speechless and awkward and relieved all at the same time. 

Then Stiles quietly followed Derek through the loft and up the stairs until they reached his bedroom and went inside. 

Going into his closet, Derek pulled out a plain blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants, coming back out and handing both items to Stiles. 

“You can borrow them for as long as you—“

“Would you like to see a movie Friday night?” Stiles suddenly asked, his voice quick yet firm inside the bedroom. 

“A movie?” Derek asked softly.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, his voice insecure yet warm. “Ya know...with me?”

Derek looked at him with the smallest speck of surprise in his face. He was silent and also seemed to be worried, as if Stiles would not want to hear his true answer.

“Yes,” Derek finally said, his voice quiet but steady. “That sounds...really nice.”

Stiles couldn’t help the happy grin that came across his face, which made Derek blush shyly for the quickest moment. 

Then Derek glanced down briefly at both of their bodies and his ears turned bright crimson. 

“We’re still naked,” Derek said bluntly. 

“Right,” Stiles agreed with a bob of his head. 

Both men turned away from each other and quickly changed into their clothes. Once that matter was finally settled, Derek drove Stiles to his apartment so he could grab a spare set of keys for his jeep, then took him back to the loft. 

Stiles stood behind the driver’s door as Derek lingered close to him. 

“So...see you Friday then?” Stiles asked with a modest half-grin that almost made Derek’s knees buckle. 

“Or earlier, if you’re interested.”

Stiles nodded his head because he was definitely interested in seeing Derek as much as he could. 

Acting impulsively, Stiles moved forward and pressed a short kiss against Derek’s stubbled cheek. 

After seeing the soft smile on Derek’s handsome face, Stiles thought it was the best possible look on him. 

A few weeks later, when Derek and Stiles were naked around each other again, it was quite intentional.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
